villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeffrey "Jeff" Woods (also known as Jeff the Killer) is the titular main protagonist (later antagonist) of the Creepypasta of the same name who loses his sanity and begins killing to satisfy his homicidal urges. He has become one of the largest Creepypasta icons to date, even rivaling Slender Man. Jeff was a 13-year-old boy, who was a caring young man who loved his brother Liu. As a killer, all that changed and he became a vengeful, dangerous, and bloodthirsty psychopath. Appearance Jeff has extremely pale skin and his eyes are rimmed in black, giving him an even more ghostly appearance. Jeff later got his most distinctive trait, the smile that he had carved into his face. His build is commonly described as lean but fit at the same time and reaching a height of around five to six feet. His clothing normally consists of a pair of black skinny jeans with a white hooded sweatshirt. However, there are different heights and weights for the version of the character. For example, the original version of Jeff, Jeff Hodek, was around six foot one, with a white sweatshirt, black dress pants, a black belt, dark brown hair and black eyes. Jeffrey Keaton, Mr. Betty Krueger's version, started out with pale skin, blue eyes, and a black trenchcoat, around six foot five. Once he became 'the Killer', he looked similar to the original photograph of Jeff, but his red-lipped smile is much wider, and his eyelids are not burned off. Eventually, as Jeff became a zombie, he was far more monstrous. His face is more sallow and cracked, with one blue eye, the other eye a socket filled with maggots, and his skin rotting bone and muscle. Mass Murdering Sometime later, Jeff became an "ominous unknown killer" who mainly targeted anyone who was unfortunate enough to encounter him during the night. A boy who was lucky enough to survive the killer's attack described the man as having inhumanly pale skin, a big red smile and eyes rimmed with black. After this incident, how Jeff's story goes is up for the reader to decide. This is an excerpt from a local newspaper: "OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER IS STILL AT LARGE." After weeks of unexplained murders, the ominous unknown killer is still on the rise. After little evidence has been found, a young boy states that he survived one of the killer's attacks and bravely tells his story. "I had a bad dream and I woke up in the middle of the night," says the boy, "I saw that for some reason the window was open, even though I remember it being closed before I went to bed. I got up and shut it once more. Afterwards, I simply crawled under my covers and tried to get back to sleep. That's when I had a strange feeling like someone was watching me. I looked up, and nearly jumped out of my bed. There, in the little ray of light, illuminating from between my curtains, were a pair of two eyes. These weren't regular eyes; they were dark, ominous eyes. They were bordered in black and... just plain out terrified me. That's when I saw his mouth. A long, horrendous smile that made every hair on my body stand up. The figure stood there, watching me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said it. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a mad man could speak. "He said, 'Go To Sleep.' I let out a scream, that's what sent him to me. He pulled up a knife; aiming at my heart. He jumped on top of my bed. I fought him back; I kicked, I punched, I rolled around, trying to knock him off me. That's when my dad busted in. The man threw the knife, it went into my dad's shoulder. The man probably would've finished him off, if one of the neighbors hadn't alerted the police. "They drove into the parking lot and ran towards the door. The man turned and ran down the hallway. I heard a smash, like glass breaking. As I came out of my room, I saw the window that was pointing towards the back of my house was broken. I looked out it to see him vanish into the distance. I can tell you one thing, I will never forget that face. Those cold, evil eyes, and that psychotic smile. They will never leave my head." Police are still on the look for this man. If you see anyone that fits the description in this story, please contact your local police department." The story's sequels range from Jeff being a comedic slasher with the last name "Keaton" in YouTuber MrBettyKrueger's Jeffrey Keaton series to a much darker character in YouTuber Mr. Creepypasta's reading of Go to sleep-"Jeff The Killer Part 2". There's even one story where Jeff kills Jane's parents and sets Jane on fire. Official Origin and Mystery NOTE: This information contains sources and history as to how the actual Jeff The Killer character was created. This character was NOT a creepypasta character and had nothing to do with the "GO TO SLEEP" headline, further more proving that the creepypasta version of Jeff The Killer is a stolen character. While Jeff the Killer may seem like a fictional Creepypasta character, there was much speculation and confusion as well as theories as to where the image was originated from and who created the official version of Jeff the Killer. On October 3, 2008, a YouTuber named "sesseur" uploaded a video called "Jeff the Killer Story". As the video became popular across the internet, multiple people added Jeff the Killer to creepypasta stories, transforming him into a much different character. Sesseur claims he is Jeff the Killer and that every other story about Jeff the Killer is fake, including the famous story. He denies Jeff having an incident with bullies, bleach, and vodka. Instead, he asserts that Jeff was hauling a gallon of acid into his bathroom to clean out his bathtub but slipped on a bar of soap, after which acid splashed all over his face and he was taken to a hospital due to the neighbors hearing his cries. But there are problems with that version. One is that it is too dangerous to use acid to clean baths. The acid would have also killed Jeff. And if the soap wasn't in the bath it would have been impossible for Jeff to slip on it in the first place. Multiple fans wonder where the face had come from until some of the 4chan users remembered a suicide of a young woman named Katy Robinson, who killed herself due to being cyber bullied and also because she was also going through depression at the time. Her face was alleged to have been Photoshopped to look hideous. The whole story of Katy is made up. Not many people saw the picture before it was removed but some claim the picture was the infamous early photoshopped version of Jeff. Sesseur states that the picture is not Photoshopped and is instead a latex mask that had its picture taken in late 2007. This photo is photoshopped. Sesseur would sometimes receive comments that would be lead to a newgrounds.com account named "killerjeff" which Sesseur in fact claims that it is his account, in which there is a lot of evidence to point out that it is indeed his account. Although the account was created in 2006, it did not become active until early 2008 in which killerjeff would post disturbing images and blogs in his news tab. On August 10, 2008 (2 months prior to the videos release) killerjeff posted the official image of Jeff the Killer, on the images info tab, killerjeff claims that he found the image on his ED account and gives a background story of Jeff. Apparently, Jeff the Killer is a ghost game similar to that of Bloody Mary, and gives instructions on how to play: you must perform it in the closet, turn off the lights and sit down cross-legged, repeat this saying three time while turning your head back and forth and say "He's in here with me." then close your eyes and call out the name Jeff. He'll appear by putting his face right up to you, and proceed to yell and try to chant harm at you. To make him stop is to stand there and complement him, not doing so will result in a nightmarish field trip. On August 14, 2008, killerjeff posted the image again claiming "I'm a nice guy.". Then on September 12, 2008, killerjeff posted the source (early photo shopped version) of the Jeff the Killer image that he used to create it, thus being the possible original image that Robinson got photo shopped of herself and killed herself over. On October 3, 2008, the same day Sesseur uploaded the YouTube video, killerjeff posted the following "And I'm staying.... for good! /* */ Another vid! Another vid! /* */ Sequels are teh winnar! /* */ My movie. /* */ Vivian makes a guest appearance! /* */ Fresh princes are going!! /* */". In late 2013, YouTuber Kryalis went onto the mystery of trying to uncover the truth of what happened to Robinson and where the original image originated from. He made several videos that can be found on YouTube showing what evidence he gathered and figured he was a step closer to figuring out how the whole situation turned out. On December 11, 2015, The YouTuber ScareTheater uploaded a video showing an interview with Sesseur, The true author of Jeff the Killer, in which he explained the full truth of where the face originated from and that all Katy Robinson beliefs are false. It can be watched here. After seeing this interview, Kryalis gave in and had a conversation with Sesseur apologizing for the accusation and beliefs. He made his final video ending the mystery and reveals that he had no luck on finding articles on Katy Robinson's death in news sites, which lead him to believe that Katy Robinson's death is nothing more but fiction and Sesseur's word will have to be taken. In 2016, Sesseur's YouTube channel suddenly got terminated. Kryalis made contact with Sesseur who claims that his channel was taken down due to "nobody believing him to be the real creator". Sesseur since then had made contact with the YouTube staff to try and reinstate his account, but no luck has arrived. In 2017, there will be a movie on Sesseur's version of Jeff, called Jeff The Killer Origins. The role of Jeff is played by a man named Alex Carter. And all fans of Jeff the killer are dumbass. And ghost rider took Jeff's soul and sent him to the marvel zombie's universe. Trivia *There are three different popular last names for Jeff the Killer: Hodek-The first version create by Susseur, Woods-The one for the 2011 story (and fanfics), and Keaton- Mr Betty Kruger's rebooted version of Jeff. *A reboot of Jeff The Killer, written by K. Banning Kellum, is available on the Chilling Tales for Dark Nights YouTube channel Chilling Tales for Dark Nights. *For 2016, YouTuber Mr. Betty Krueger is planning a fifth installment in his Jeffery Keaton series, titled "The Wrath of Jeff the Killer". *A movie based on Jeff is currently in pre-production. It sought one million dollars in donations and merchandise sales for its budget, but only made $402. Submissions are now closed. **The original creator of Jeff, a YouTuber called Sesseur, currently has his production team trying to shut down the movie for copyright reasons. *Jeff crossed the Moral Event Horizon in the story when he murdered his own parents. Also, Randy, Keith and Troy crossed it when they tried to beat him to death at the party and threatened to shoot anyone who tried to stop it. *Jeff is similar to these villains: **The Joker in several aspects (white skin, cut red mouth, insane murderer). **Anakin Skywalker because he started out as the main protagonist, had a female love interest, and then got horribly burned and disfigured; then he set out to become a killing machine driven by his hate and ended up consumed by it. **Lucy from Elfen Lied. Both Are victims of bullying, both are turned into murderous psychopaths, and both murdered a trio of bullies (The Bullies and Randy, Keith, And Troy, Respectively.) for tormenting somebody else. **Jason Vorhees from the Friday the 13th series as both of them were bullied in the past and were eventually transformed into a killing machine when they grew up. Most interestingly, they are also considered protagonist villains. **Freddy Krueger because Jeff and Freddy started out as somewhat normal people with psychopathic drives (Jeff loved violence and Freddy killed children) and also both got severely burned and became killing machines. In fact, in both cases, being burned horribly ensured they would gain even more power. **Kuchisake-onna because of their prolific urban legend-like boogeyman status. They started off as ordinary individuals before having their mouths horribly mutilated by their tormentors. Since then, they embrace their injuries as their identity and occassionally comment/ask others on how "beautiful" they look. *One of Jeff's most villainous acts was revealed in Jane The Killer: The Real Story when he murders Jane Arkensaw's family, friends and his own family (like in the original story) and lights her on fire using bleach and gasoline, leaving her scarred and disfigured. *Opinions on Jeff are strongly divided. Many consider his tale an example of an awful Creepypasta, with over the top and ridiculous elements, such as him surviving near impossible pain and self-mutilations. Said people have actually gone on to create their own spoofs of the character, in stories such as I Met Jeff the Killer On the Deep Web. (As crazy as this sounds, this would be an ideal place for Jeff to hang out, actually, due to privacy being protected, and the amount of serial killers on said Deep Web.) Also, because Jeff's popularity is a lot like Marmite (you either love him or you hate him) many people claim that his story is one of the best Creepypastas, because its unnerving to see a normal man go from collected and sane to becoming a psychopathic killer relatively overnight. Also, the plot twist of him murdering his family is quite a shocking end to the tale. What adds to the genius of the story is his ability to evade capture, giving him an almost supernatural ability of evasion. Some critics of the tale call it a "Shitspasta" along the lines of "Trollpasta" (Creepypasta stories which do not go in for scares but instead go for laughs.) Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Teenagers Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Category:Addicts Category:Internet Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protagonists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Rapists Category:Urban Legends Category:Vengeful Category:Muses Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Obsessed Category:Malefactors Category:Horror Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Predator Category:Siblings Category:Vandals Category:Remorseful